


We are thus or thus

by LaughterOfLight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Praetor Lupus, Suffering, Werewolf, decided to give this a go, dont hate me, dying, first fic, injured, more chapters to come!, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughterOfLight/pseuds/LaughterOfLight
Summary: What is to be said of those we deem friends? Our own views and thoughts are warped by that of others influence. We think we can trust and give whole heartedly when one is found to be deemed worthy. What befalls our Alexander as he does just that? Who can be brought to justice as events unfold, leading one event into another at the hand of a trusted friend? Who can be trusted and who is deceiving that trust? Magnus Bane is determined to find out and bring forth the most painful of deaths.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my first fic! I’m trying my hand at this and will determine where the plot goes as things progress. Any feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Please note; while this is my first fic I do not condone any kind of hate or bullying. You will be blocked and i will report you to customer support. So please be nice to one another as there is too much anger in this world. 
> 
> Also, I do not own any of the characters that are created by Cassandra Claire. Im simply a fan who’s writing a fanfic.   
> Take care!

He fell onto his knees and then caught himself on his hands. Sweat poured down his face and drenched his shirt. His arms were threatening to give out as he panted. He shook with pain as he panted, heaving in breaths. Shaking he touched his stomach and pulled his hand away as pain erupted at the touch. Muttering he slowly stood, leaning against the wall for support. He needed help and he needed it fast. Jace wouldn’t be able to get to him in time and the institute was too far away. 

Magnus...

That was his only hope but he wouldn’t get there in time. Still it was the closest option.

Coughing hard, blood dribbled down his chin. The Ichor oozing from his wound was preventing his rune from working and his stele wouldn’t help him any being it was broken in two.

Grunting he pushed off the wall and staggered away. This hadn’t been a typical hunt. It wasn’t even a hunt. Alex was just out for a walk to clear his head. He didn’t even hear the demon. It truly came out of nowhere and his reflexes weren’t enough this time. The more he thought about it, the less sense it made. Had it been a freak accident? What were the odds that there would be a demon lurking in the shadows as he walked by? No. It had to have been more. 

“A-ah...” 

Alex leaned heavily into a wall as he tried to grab his side, coughing and wheezing as he panted, blood trickling down his chin. It hurt so much. Grunting and forcing himself up, Alex continued on. 

He made it across the street, and stopped again.

Only 3 more blocks Alex... only 3 more blocks. 

“C-Come on...”

Forcing a foot forward he made his way into the Alex that cut through the back of the apartments lining the forward facing street. Then it happened. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, smacking his face on a trash can along the way, disorientating him more. Hazily he blinked as he started up at the sky, blood gushing out of his new gash. He never thought it would be this way. Lying in an alley, bleeding out. 

All he could think about was Magnus and how angry he would be. How upset he would look and how he wouldn’t be here to comfort him. They would never get married, never have kids... 

“I-I’m sorry... M-Magnus...”

His vision was getting blurry. The sound around him was drowning out. The only sound he could hear was his labored gasps and possibly his heart beat... 

His eyes began to flutter and his body began to relax. He didn’t hear the soft landing of boots or register being lifted off the floor. He felt peace... he was resting and he welcomed it as he let his breath go and his body finally go lax.


	2. This look of thine will hurl my soul from heaven...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is waiting at the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' world comes to a crashing halt. His heart no longer beats and his breath no longer in him. In an instant he is changed and his love is burning a hole through his chest. The sound of silence beckons him to scream as his world spins and he slips away.
> 
> *you might need a tissue box
> 
> I own none of these characters.
> 
> Be nice to one another!

Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that this was how he would spend his first night in New York; carrying a practically dead Shadowhunter bridal style and running through a dark alley. Thankfully he had been told of the High Warlock of Brooklyn would help and if services were needed to bill the Praetor Lupus. 

“Shadow hunter, if you can hear me, just hang on. I’m getting you help. Just hold on.”

His superhuman speed was on his side. Nothing was going to get in his way of helping this… boy? Man? He couldn’t tell because there was too much blood all over him. Either way he was rounding the corner and running too quick to stop, they came to a halt as he crashed into Magnus Banes’ door. If he wasn’t mistaken he heard the softest groan as he pressed the injured against the door. 

“Shit, sorry. Hello?”

He began to pound on the door. He knew that he could be burned to a crisp right now but didn’t care. He was supposed to sacrifice his life to save that of others. It was what he signed on for. 

When there was no response he pounded again.

“HELLO! MAGNUS BANE! I NEED YOUR HELP! THERE IS A SHADOWHUNTER IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE!”

Still there was no response. He growled in frustration and set the Shadowhunter down. 

“Just hold on. You can do this. Just hang in there.”

Was he talking to himself or the injured? He wasn’t sure. Still he needed to save him. This was his first night on the job and he would not lose someone. That would mark failure and he was not that. He was accomplished and determined. His perseverance is what got him here. He would not be the one to deliver a corpse to the Shadow Hunter Institute on his first night. He would not have to tell the poor souls family that he was unable to help their son. He wouldn’t. 

The Shadowhunters head rolled forward as he was propped against the wall. Suddenly the human began to morph. He was controlling his transformation as he did not need or want to go full wolf. He simply wanted to tap into his strength more to get the door open. He didn’t even think about wards or any traps. His life was supposed to be sacrificed for the wellness of others. He just needed to get help. This was how he was going to do it. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

Magnus was at his wits end. Alexander was not returning his calls and Jace had called him in a panic. 

“Magnus, please tell me Alex is with you. I can barely feel him. I-I don’t know where he is and –“

Magnus jerked off the couch and listened intently. His eyes widening as his breath caught. “What do you mean you can barely feel him?”

Jace was struggling for words. He didn’t know. His voice had escaped him. “I-I just felt pain. God, its still hurting but almost like he’s… l-like he’s accepted the pain. Like he’s accepted how… Magnus h-he’s so close to death. I just… I need help finding him.”

Magnus was already running around grabbing potions and ingredients, grabbing something of Alex’s’… Not just something but Alex’s shirt. The shirt that smelt so much like him, like sandalwood… Magnus paused and suddenly everything came rushing back to him. Their first kiss at Alex’s’ arranged marriage no doubt, in front of all his friends and family. Their first date on the riverfront in Paris, riding through the Louvre… The first time they were intimate… He was Alex’s first and only… Tears sprung from his eyes. Damn that scent for getting to him like this. He was supposed to be composed. He was supposed to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn and nothing should be getting to him like this. He hurriedly batted them away as he set everything down. 

“Magnus?”

“Get to my loft immediately.” He hung up and set everything in its order. He was mixing everything needed to look for Alex, to give him sight around the city to find him. He had just finished when there was a loud banging on his door. He ignored it. There was no way it was Jace. They had just gotten off the phone and the Shadow Hunter wasn’t that fast. Whoever they were they could wait. His Alex needed him. 

“Where are you…?”

Magnus was heavily chanting. The lights cutting out as his bowl began to glow with blue magic. The color of his magic flickering back and forth between red, gold and blue, which were a reflection of his determination. He was desperately trying to drown out the banging on his door. Surely there were other Warlocks that could help the poor soul out. Besides, he was so close. 

Suddenly he saw it. His eyes widened as he saw the shifting wolf. His eyes widened as the color changed, his teeth elongating as he snarled and growled. His nails getting longer as he stepped back and suddenly rammed the door. There was no give in the door as he stepped back and did it again. It was ramming HIS door. But this didn’t make sense. He was looking for his Alexander. Why would he be shown a Werewolf in his hall, trying to get in? 

“What…”

Then the angle changed on Magnus’ sight of the wolf. He was looking at him from behind and then suddenly it all made sense. In a crumpled heap against the wall was the Shadow Hunter he had been searching for. 

“Lilith no…”

Dropping the wards, Magnus ran forward and flung the door open, a ball of magic cast forward to the wolf, colliding with its chest and crashing it back into the wall. Hurriedly he grabbed Alexander and pulled him in as he slammed the door shut, his wards going backup. 

“A-Alexander… What… “ 

There was no movement in him. His limp body laying against the floor. Checking for a pulse Magnus found none. His heart dropped as he forgot to breathe. Staring at his love, Magnus couldn’t move. There were so many questions and he had no answers for them. How long had he been like this? What happened? Who did this? Why?

Snapping out of his train of thought, he muttered incantation after incantation. Forcing any ichor out of him and trying to force potions down his throat. Some that might not even work but he had little to no choice. He was frantic as he tried to get some sort of movement from Alexander.

“Come on Alexander, please. Wake up. L-let me see those eyes.” 

He didn’t move.

Magnus stifled a sob as he massaged Alexander’s throat to try and coax the potions down more. He was also trying to force his magic into him to keep his heart pumping, but it was proving to be exhausting. Still he tried the basic mundane way of trying to keep someone alive. He hadn’t done CPR in what felt like millennia but he did it for his Alexander. 

He was trying so hard to keep it all together. He had to be strong, right? He had to be the strong one because he wasn’t weak, right? This wasn’t happening, right? But it was. This was happening and he was refusing to accept it. He would not. His weakness was getting to him. 

How could this be happening? Alexander limp in his arms, not responsive, practically dead? His world was in his arms, not even an inch away and he was so far away. And where the hell was Jace? That good for nothing Shadowhunter would have been useful for Magnus’ magic but he was nowhere. 

“This cant be happening… P-please… This can’t… I-I cant…” Magnus started to smack Alexander’s face, “wake up… Wake up!” 

Alexander didn’t move. Again he struck him, harder than the last. 

“WAKE UP! DAMN IT ALEXANDER… you don’t get…” he sobbed, “Y-you don’t … y-you cant… p-please…” his voice trailed off as a cry escaped him. The Only other sound that came out of him was an anguished one. His magic was weakened and he could see it flicker and start to fade as he tried to keep Alexander’s heart pumping. It was then that the reality started to settle in. Everything that they had ever done would be a thing of the past. There would be no tomorrows. There would be no next times. Magnus would wake up tomorrow alone and he would go to sleep alone. There would be no marriage. They wouldn't have children... There were so many things that would never happen again and many more that would never happen and he could do nothing to stop it. 

It was all crashing down around him. His hand cupped his beloveds face, his thumb brushing over his cheek. Tears were streaming down his face as he rocked them both, trying to comfort himself and hold onto the last bit of warmth that was between them. His Alexander didn't deserve this. He was such a beacon in the world and yet here he was. Completely covered in blood and ichor, his clothes torn and his face streaked from tears and sweat. It all hit him at once and he couldn't hold it in any long. His grip tightened on the body in his arms and he screamed.the windows shattered and all the furniture in his loft incinerated. 

His Alexander was dead and he wanted to be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment! Let me know what you think! suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my first fic! I’m trying my hand at this and will determine where the plot goes as things progress. Any feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Please note; while this is my first fic I do not condone any kind of hate or bullying. You will be blocked and i will report you to customer support. So please be nice to one another as there is too much anger in this world. 
> 
> Also, I do not own any of the characters that are created by Cassandra Claire. Im simply a fan who’s writing a fanfic.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
